Sunrise At Dusk
by thepretender501
Summary: Harry is inexplicably more attractive with each passing year and Draco isn't exactly sure how he feels about this phenomenon. Warnings- slash, AU, fluff, gay sex, shameless political propaganda, Americans


Title: Sunrise at Dusk

Rating: light R

Word Count: ~2300

Warnings: Fluff, gay sex, shameless political propaganda, Americans

Summary: Harry is inexplicably more attractive with each passing birthday and Draco isn't exactly sure how he feels about this phenomenon.

Author's Note: I wrote this in the summertime for the H/D birthdaybash on LJ and I thought I'd share it here. The idea comes from lokifan 's prop 8 overturned comment!celebration. So it's got some Americans and references to prop 8 in it. Hope you'll give it a chance :). And good news, my sister and I are doing a fic finishing challenge and we're completing Passion Playground. For people who are interested in Sex Therapy it's complete on and theres even a sequel! I don't plan to post anymore chapters here cause it's a bit NC17ish. Check it out on AFF if your interested my name is thepretender501 there too. Okay I'm done babbling. Hope you like this :).

* * *

Draco tensed. Another man eyed Harry from across the bar. "Let's get out of here." Draco leaned in, touching Harry on the knee.

Harry smiled, the drink in his hand tilting dangerously. "But, I'm having fun."

"Happy birthday, Harry!" A beautiful and obviously younger woman walked by and waved. Draco rolled his eyes when Harry spilled his drink in an effort to wave back.

"I see you like women now," Draco muttered coldly.

"Huh?" Harry scratched his head and beckoned the waiter over. The staff at the restaurant had been fighting over who should serve the famous Harry Potter. A man far too young and far too handsome had won. Draco ground his teeth together, feeling somewhat self-conscious. It was a rare feeling. He touched the top of his head. Yep, the hair there was still thinning; he wasn't getting any better looking.

"And my boyfriend wants another drink as well," Harry said. He had his wand out, using a wordless spell to clean the spilt daiquiri.

"Boyfriend?" The waiter glared at Draco with obvious disdain.

"Well, he's my boyfriend. I don't like that word either, but he won't marry me. He says marriage is for women but sometimes I think he just hates me." Harry had the tendency to talk entirely too much under the influence of alcohol. "I mean, it's like he doesn't want me—but he doesn't want me to be with anyone else—Ouch!"

"We'll take the check," Draco said loudly while kicking Harry's leg beneath the table. The waiter teetered in place for a minute waiting for Harry to interject and demand another drink. When Harry said nothing, the man gave Draco another cold glare and stalked away.

"Damn it, Draco, I think you left a bruise," Harry hissed, but it just sounded like he was slurring his words.

"Sorry, but it's for your own good."

"How was that for my own good?" Harry rubbed his leg and glared.

"You talk too much. These Americans don't need to know about your personal life. It will just end up in The Prophet," Draco said. There was another man at the bar who seemed to be working up the nerve to approach them. Unlike Draco, Harry seemed to grow more attractive with age. There wasn't a place Harry went that he wasn't propositioned in some way.

"Oh, come off it, Draco. You don't care about The Prophet. It just bothers you whenever I talk about us."

Draco looked around the restaurant. These Americans were damn slow. Where the hell was the check?

"Actually, it bothers me when you behave like a drunken arsehole and go on about things that should be between us." Draco was getting anxious. The man at the bar was approaching, apparently no longer lacking in courage.

"You know what, Draco, I knew this was a mistake; everyone told me you'd changed but you're just as much of a prick as you always were." Harry stumbled to his feet and nearly fell over when the man approaching caught him. Draco's heart beat furiously against his chest.

"Whoa!" The man grinned as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"Hi," Harry said breathlessly. He was an incurable flirt.

"I'm Kyle," the man said.

"Harry, I'm sor-" Draco started.

"Here's the bill, sir." The waiter placed a square piece of paper in front of Draco with one last cold look and then he disappeared.

"Harry, what do I do about this American money?" Draco shouted because Harry and 'Kyle' seemed to be exchanging loving glances. Why Harry wanted to visit America on his birthday, and California of all places… The wizards here were all so shallow, and vapid, and wrapping their arms around Harry's waist—

"Harry!" Draco roared. Harry whipped his head around so fast he nearly fell over again.

"Let's get out of here. Help me with this money so we can leave." Draco's hands shook. It was like every man at this bar was a bloody model and the one with his hand still on the small of Harry's back was no exception.

"Draco I—I thought I was embarrassing you." Harry hiccupped.

Draco bit his lip and dropped several gold and silver coins on the table. "Damn it! I didn't mean it."

"Hey, why don't you ditch this guy?" Kyle said. Harry looked at him and blinked like he might be considering it.

"God, would you stop touching him?" Draco growled at the man. He wasn't prepared to lose his lover in America; this vacation was proving to be an awful idea.

"Maybe he wants me to touch him," Kyle sneered and he pressed his palm more firmly into Harry's back. Draco clenched his fists. He wasn't sure he could win; the man looked like he might be able to take down a small Dragon but Draco was prepared for a fight all the same.

Harry, however, quickly backed away. "No. I don't," he said quietly and added, "Sorry."

Harry's eyes looked glassy as if the alcohol was settling into his system. Kyle shrugged, looking deflated.

"You can leave now," Draco sneered, his fists still clenched.

"Harry, is that what you want?" Kyle asked as if he were important to Harry in some way.

Harry looked at Draco and smirked. "Yes. Er—in case you didn't notice, I'm not exactly single."

The man rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Your loss," he mumbled and walked away. Draco released the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"I don't know why you'd be jealous of him…" Harry smiled.

Draco immediately shook his head. "I wasn't jealous," he said quickly. "That guy, though… he was just—he wasn't good enough for—if I was jealous, which I wasn't—what I mean is—shut up, Potter!"

Harry leaned on the table, his body shaking with silent laughter. He looked up and pulled his glasses off so he could rub his eyes. "So that's why you've been in such a foul mood. I like it when you get possessive," he said softly.

"Well, let's go then…" Draco said, reaching for Harry's wrist. Harry grabbed his hand instead and locked their fingers together.

"I can't believe you think I'd leave you." Harry laughed as Draco placed kisses up and down his abdomen.

"I don't know what to think, Potter. You keep talking about marriage… and making everyone think that I hate you." Draco let his tongue flick over the trail of hair that led to Harry's cock. "Besides, you'd be an idiot to leave me." He added as an afterthought.

Harry shivered when Draco undid the zip on his trousers. It was an amazing thing to witness, and Draco couldn't believe he still thought Harry was amazing after so long.

"I know. I talk too much." Harry inhaled, his stomach tense and firm. "It's the alcohol, but I don't mean it… you know that."

"Not always," Draco said somewhat to himself. Harry didn't respond; he was already hard. When Draco tugged his pants off all he had to do was suck...

Draco licked his lips anxiously and ran his tongue over the tip, his fingertips tracing Harry's balls. Harry's cock twitched in response and he groaned and pressed his back against the wall behind him. The hotel room was dark with only one lit candle in the bathroom illuminating the entire room. At least in here he didn't have to compete with anybody for Harry's attention.

"Draco, can we get in bed?" Harry asked.

Draco jutted his bottom lip out; he was so eager for a taste. "Fine, it's your birthday," Draco mumbled.

Harry smiled, walked dizzily to the bed and climbed in; he remained on his hands and knees sticking his gorgeous bum out. "Yup. It's my birthday and I want you to know I'm yours." Harry breathed shallowly.

Draco swallowed several times. His cock throbbed as his eyes rested on Harry's arse. "Mine…" he whispered. He often joked with Harry that mine was his first word but if this had been the first thing Draco saw, it damn well could have been. Draco almost forgot the Lubrication Spell. Harry never let Draco fuck him so willingly. It was usually a fight and so this sudden submission made it all the more delicious.

"Do it, Draco. Before I change my mind," Harry said, wiggling his bum enticingly. Draco muttered the first Lubrication Spell that came to mind and slipped a finger inside. Harry groaned, his body tensed and his arsehole tightened.

"All mine…" Draco slipped his finger in and out and out and in until Harry began meeting his thrusts, then he added another.

"God—Draco-more. Please," Harry whimpered after a few minutes.

Draco blinked, vaguely aware that he was still fully dressed. He undid his zip impatiently and positioned himself behind Harry. "Is this what you want?" Draco moved his cock against Harry's hole, rubbing up and down lightly.

"Fuck…Draco… more…" Harry gasped.

Draco smiled. "You're so greedy," he whispered as he pressed himself slowly into the overwhelmingly heated space.

Harry cried out, "Yes."

Draco remained inside and ran his fingers through Harry's thick black hair. "How does it feel?" he asked.

Harry squirmed. "Come—come on, please…"

Draco pulled out completely and caressed Harry's lower back with his cock. Harry grew anxious and started rubbing his arse against Draco's thigh before Draco pushed back inside. He found his rhythm slow at first. Then Harry became frantic and Draco felt his cock almost bursting several times against Harry's sporadic movements. He had to still Harry's hips more than once when he nearly released. He felt like a sixteen year old again fucking Harry on all fours like this. The bed squeaked and Draco imagined he might be having an allergic reaction to the rough cotton sheets but he didn't care. Harry's entire body shook the way it did right before orgasm.

"Wait." Draco didn't want that yet.

He pulled out and Harry slumped, still shaking. "Draco… no games… it's my birth-" he panted.

"Wait," Draco repeated. "I want to see your face."

"Fuck, Draco… I look the same- as I always do…" Harry still shook all over. He rolled over and even in the dim light Draco could see that the glassy drunk look had left his eyes. Harry was too damn gorgeous, Draco wasn't sure how much longer he could wait. When Harry's legs were on his shoulders Draco began to thrust.

"Don't come yet…" Draco groaned. "Just listen."

Harry shook violently, an irritated expression on his face.

"Why do you keep talking about marriage?"

"Oh—fuck. Not now," Harry cried. "I don't know. B-because it's special…"

Draco was on the edge of orgasm. "And—"

"And I'm not getting any younger…"

"And?"

"…in the Muggle world it used to be illegal…"

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth. "And you love me?"

Harry laughed; he squirmed like an animal caught in a trap. "Tha-that's obvious, Draco."

Draco began moving again and hardly two thrusts later his and Harry's stomachs were coated in come and Draco's was spilling from Harry's arse. Draco collapsed in Harry's arms and Harry ran his hands through Draco's hair. Draco flinched. "It will be gone soon…" he said quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"My hair… it'll be gone. And I don't think I can drink anymore or I'll lose my perfect figure."

"Is that why you refused to have a drink tonight?" Harry laughed and Draco tried not to let it bother him. "Draco Malfoy. You're unbelievable." Harry continued teasing his hair.

"Why?" Draco snapped and looked at Harry suddenly annoyed.

"Because you think I care about that stuff."

"Nonsense, you'll cheat. I know it. Those twenty-year-olds practically throw themselves at you everywhere we go," Draco said bitterly.

Harry shrugged, "And here I was feeling insecure. I thought you were waiting for someone better to come along. God, Draco I— no twenty year old could satisfy me."

"I'm not insecure," Draco said quickly. He couldn't believe how hot his face felt. He rested his head back against Harry's chest, still pleased to know he wasn't alone in his feelings.

"I know," Harry whispered, his breathing soft and light. Perhaps Harry thought him more handsome with age, the same way Draco saw Harry. Draco closed his eyes and smiled at the thought. He could do this forever with Harry. It had already been ten tumultuous years and Harry hadn't left him yet. At 30, things could only get better.

His mother would be pleased, and his father would get over it.

"I want a gold ring," Draco said suddenly and Harry's breathing stopped. "And my mother has to plan it."

"Oh God…" Harry said. Draco could hear him smiling in the darkness, happiness radiating off him.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Then everyone will know you're mine. There'll be no doubt in yours or anyone's mind."

"Oh God…" Harry said again.

"Happy Birthday." Draco smirked.

"You're serious?" Harry asked; Draco could feel his heart pounding.

"Of course," Draco sighed, pressing a kiss against Harry's cheek.

"But— but why'd you change your mind? You said marriage was silly and—we're men…"

"Well, it's special," Draco started. "You're not getting any younger… and I mean if Muggles can do it now we don't really have a choice but to do it better."

Harry was quiet for a moment. Draco feared that he might have sounded insincere, that is until Harry took a deep breath. "And…" he whispered.

"And—" Draco said, "And I love you."


End file.
